pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:PAW Patrol (team)/@comment-32761295-20170803185323
Which one is the 13th vehicle? There is a #13 vehicle? Could be the Apollo one? I found very strange you din't include Apollo at least as honorary member of Paw Patrol. Why not? And it’s even more stranger because there aren't many secondary characters with the privilege to have an official toy and vehicle. There are inclusively non-official toys of this character, inclusively vehicles. That shows his relevance and importance! In opposition, the other honorary members that you appoint not even have an allusive toy. Don't you think that is strange and a little bit contradictory? Are you sure he didn't become a member in the 7th episode of the 3rd season (episode 59a) - Pups Save Apollo? For me he's, since that episode, at least an honorary member of PAW Patrol. And for I can see Spin Master (and other non-official toy manufacturers) think the same as me, and they put him as a member in a few toys series. For example, in the Super-Hero Pups and Mission Paw series. Even before that episode and the Spin Master's Super-Hero Pups series, other non-official toy manufacturers had already felt the need to make Apollo toy and vehicle (for the ones that don't know they basically used the Robot Dog toy prototype and the Chase police vehicle prototype to make them). I didn't see those concern and need with the Alex character, for example, which I also consider unequivocally as honorary member of PAW Patrol for the reasons you already appointed. No obstant that, even Captain Turbot is more interventive and has a more relevant role than Alex, reason because he also has his official Spin Master toys and Alex doesn't. It's a question of good sense and interpretation, but essentially and above all consider the relevant aspects like the ones I appoint. The true and the reality aren't just precisely that only because someone says (in this case Ryder) that anyone is honorary member. What matters it's what happens in fact with the characters and their respective importance in the serial. Think about that. ;-) But after all, I didn't saw here any explanation or any concerns about which one is the 13th vehicle!!! Didn't you find that strange!? Didn't you find this strange there isn't a #13 vehicle!? At least in your list of the PAW Patrol vehicles you don't consider or neither assume the existence of a 13th vehicle!!! If there is a 14th and a 15th vehicle, of course there have forcibly to exist the 13th vehicle, don't you agree? And after all what I just mentioned, you may be in front of the correct answer. Think about this: the official Apollo car is contemporary from the Mission PAW series. If you see his vehicle is very similar to the same Robot Dog Mission vehicle one. So, it's at least contemporary of the Mission PAW Cruise that there is the #14. But as you certainly remember, the Pups Save Apollo episode is from the 3rd series and the Mission PAW episodes just start in the 4th series. So, for the same criteria you used before, it's legitimate consider chronologically the Apollo vehicle prior to Mission PAW Cruise. ;-) For the other side, the episode Air Pups is just 2 episodes before the Pups Save Apollo episode. So, that justify the Apollo car has a superior number than Air Patroller, there is the #10 vehicle. Besides that, the only thing that seems strange at the first view is the fact the Tracker just appear for the first time in the 15th episode of the 3rd series and, therefore, at a later date than Pups Save Apollo episode, that was the 7th one of the 3rd series. I say that because Tracker's vehicle and the PAW Terrain Vehicle of Jungle Rescue series are respectively the #11 and #12 vehicles. But has I said before, the first appearance of the Apollo vehicle in the market is contemporary of the Mission PAW series. So, that comes to prove that you can't only base your conclusions about the vehicles numeration for the chronological order of appearance in the serial, because this doesn't depend only of that but as well of the chronological order of commercialization of the toys of each vehicle. Taking this into account, which one do you think is the 13th vehicle? Or do you still convinced there is no #13 vehicle? Maybe you have the theory that the creators/directors of the serial are superstisiouse and there is no #13 vehicle because it's the bad luck number! ;-) Please consider to investigate that and atribute the respective credits to the real #13 vehicle, because it have to exist one for sure!